The present invention relates to decorating articles, and in particular to a method and apparatus for making and/or decorating bowling balls and other articles of the type having rounded surfaces.
The sport of bowling is well known, and involves the use of a handheld ball which is rolled or thrown. Such games include lawn bowling and ten pin bowling. In ten pin bowling, the participant rolls a spherical ball with fixed finger holes down a lane toward ten pins arranged in a triangular pattern at the far end of the lane. The object of the game is to knock down as many pins as possible. The player knocking down the most pins achieves the highest score and thereby wins the bowling game.
The bowling ball used in ten pin bowling in the United States must meet rigid standards promulgated by the American Bowling Congress (ABC). For instance, the outside diameter of the bowling ball must be between 8.500 and 8.595 inches. Thus, the circumference of the ten pin bowling ball must be approximately 27 inches. Pursuant to ABC standards, the ten pin bowling ball is typically manufactured to be spherical within 0.010 of an inch maximum.
Bowling establishments were originally designed primarily for sporting purposes to provide a facility in which individual bowlers and bowling teams could compete and practice to improve their game. More recently, attempts have been made to attract a wider group of consumers. Consequently, modern bowling establishments are being provided with a wide variety of amenities to establish bowling as a recreational activity and/or family sport, and thereby attract a wider range of customers, including children, teens and other casual bowlers who have not previously bowled, or have developed only limited bowling skills. Sound and light systems are now being used, as well as glow-in-the-dark games, computer games, overhead videos, and the like to create a fun and exciting environment for bowlers of all ages and skill sets to enjoy.
In keeping with this modern bowling theme, bowling equipment manufacturers have began to apply designs and/or decorations to bowling balls to create additional excitement in the sport, and to promote the sales of bowling equipment. A bowler may now select a ball with a logo or design which best suits the bowler""s individual preference. Various techniques have been used to apply markings and/or decorations to a bowling ball, including engraving, silk screening, decal application and the like. However, such methods experience certain problems, particularly considering the conditions under which the bowling ball is used. Repeated contact with the lane, gutters, pins and ball return often ruins the decoration, as does handling by the automated equipment associated with the bowling alley. Also, the surface finish of the bowling ball is important to achieve the desired path as the ball travels down the lane. The speed and spin or hook applied to the ball must be carefully controlled by the bowler, such that certain decorations can adversely affect the performance of the ball. Bowling balls are frequently cleaned, and sometimes refinished, such that any design or decoration applied to the ball must be very durable.
One aspect of the present invention is a method for making a bowling ball, comprising forming from a synthetic resin material a bowling ball having a generally spherical outer surface. At least two flexible transfer sheets are provided to conform to at least portions of opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball. Heat-activated ink is applied to at least portions of the transfer sheets to create predetermined designs thereon. The ink transfer sheets are mounted in frames to retain the transfer sheets in a generally planar shape. A mold is provided having opposite halves, which shift between open and closed positions, and a spherical mold cavity sized to closely receive the bowling ball therein. The frame-mounted transfer sheets are positioned on opposite sides of the bowling ball adjacent the outer surface thereof. The bowling ball and frame-mounted transfer sheets are positioned between the opposite halves of the mold when the mold is in the open position. The mold is closed, such that the bowling ball and transfer sheets are captured in the mold cavity, with the transfer sheets overlying at least portions of the opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball. Heat is applied to the mold to a predetermined temperature causing the bowling ball to expand radially through thermal expansion, which expansion is resisted by the mold halves to uniformly press the transfer sheets against the underlying outer surface of the bowling ball, and also causing the heat-activated ink to transfer from the frame-mounted transfer sheets onto the outer surface of the bowling ball to form the designs thereon. The mold is then opened, and the decorated bowling ball is removed from the mold.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for decorating the outer surface of a bowling ball, comprising at least two flexible transfer sheets adapted to conform to at least portions of the opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball, and having heat-activated ink applied to at least portions thereof to create predetermined designs. The inked transfer sheets are mounted in frames to retain the transfer sheets in a generally planar shape. A mold is provided having opposite halves, which shift between open and closed positions, and spherical mold cavity sized to closely receive the bowling ball therein. The frame-mounted transfer sheets are positioned on opposite sides of the bowling ball adjacent the outer surface thereof. The bowling ball and frame-mounted transfer sheets are positioned between the opposite halves of the mold when the mold is in the open position. The mold is closed, such that the bowling ball and transfer sheets are captured in the mold cavity, with the transfer sheets overlying at least portions of the opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball. The mold is heated to a predetermined temperature causing the bowling ball to expand radially through thermal expansion, which expansion is resisted by the mold halves to uniformly press the transfer sheets against the underlying outer surface of the bowling ball, and also causing the heat-activated ink to transfer from the frame-mounted transfer sheets onto the outer surface of the bowling ball to form the designs thereon. The mold is opened, and the bowling ball and frame-mounted transfer sheets removed therefrom.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for decorating the outer surface of a bowling ball, comprising at least two flexible transfer sheets adapted to conform to at least portions of the opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball and having heat-activated ink applied to at least portions thereof to create predetermined designs. Frames mount the transfer sheets therein in a generally planar condition. The apparatus includes a mold having opposite halves which shift between open and closed positions, and a spherical mold cavity sized to closely receive the bowling ball therein. A mount positions the frame and the transfer sheets on opposite sides of the bowling ball adjacent the outer surface thereof, such that when the mold is closed, the bowling ball and transfer sheets are captured in the mold cavity, with the transfer sheets overlying the opposite halves of the outer surface of the bowling ball. A heater heats the mold halves to cause the bowling ball to expand radially through thermal expansion, which expansion is resisted by the mold halves to uniformly press the transfer sheets against the underlying outer surface of the bowling ball, and also causing the heat-activated ink to transfer from the transfer sheets onto the outer surface of the bowling ball to form the designs thereon.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for decorating articles of the type having a rounded surface. At least one flexible transfer sheet is provided to conform to at least a portion of the outer surface of the article. Heat-activated ink is applied to at least a portion of the transfer sheet to create a predetermined design thereon. A mold is provided having opposite portions, which shift between open and closed positions, and a rounded mold cavity sized to closely receive the article therein. The article and transfer sheet are positioned between the opposite portions of the mold when the mold is in the open position. The mold is closed, such that the article and transfer sheet are captured in the mold cavity, with the transfer sheet overlying at least a portion of the outer surface of the article. The mold is heated to a predetermined temperature causing the article to expand radially through thermal expansion, which expansion is resisted by the mold to uniformly press the transfer sheet against the underlying outer surface of the article, and also causing the heat-activated ink to transfer from the transfer sheet onto the outer surface of the article to form the design thereon.
One feature of the present invention provides a process for applying a wide variety of unique designs and decorations to bowling balls to increase interest and participation in bowling for a wide range of consumers. The invention can produce sharp, bright and very colorful images and patterns around the entire surface of the bowling ball to create a distinctive three-dimensional decoration that is quite attractive. The decorated surface of the bowling ball is very durable, so as to withstand repeated impact with the lane, pins, gutters, ball return and automated pinsetters. Also, the decorated bowling ball can be cleaned repeatedly without removing the surface decoration. Further, the decoration applied to the surface of the bowling ball does not adversely affect the performance of the bowling ball during play. The bowling ball is preferably economical to manufacture, and particularly well adapted for recreational as well as sporting uses.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.